1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid transferring system, and particularly, to a fluid transferring system transferring a small amount of a fluid, e.g., liquid or gas, with high precision using a micropump. The present invention further relates to a micropump suitable for being used in the fluid transferring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of micropumps transferring a small amount of liquid have been heretofore proposed. A micropump is incorporated in a fluid transferring system for use in a chemical analysis or the like using a small amount of liquid.
For example, a mocropump is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Patent Publication 2001-322099A, a chamber of which is connected to an external channel through an opening section. Furthermore, another disclosure is given in an article entitled “AN IMPROVED VALVE-LESS PUMP FABRICATED USING DEEP REACTIVE ION ETCHING” appeared in Anders Olsson et al., MEMS'96 (IEEE), 479 to 484, in which two micropumps are installed in parallel and driven with a phase difference therebetween to thereby cancel a mutual influence.
According to a construction of a fluid transferring system, a case arises where a characteristic thereof becomes deteriorated under an influence of an external flow channel. For example, in a case, a pressure compressional wave produced by a vibration accompanying driving of a micropump is reflected to interfere with the original wave according to a length and shape of the flow channel, thereby disabling achievement of a desired characteristic.